


Food Fight

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [10]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Food Fight, Multi, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Food Fight

Sunny came into the apartment carrying a couple of grocery bags to be greeted by the sound of Dawn singing. He couldn't keep the goofy smile from his face as he set the bags down before closing the door. Hearing her lovely voice did wonders for his mood. He was deeply and happily in love. He strolled into the small kitchen with the bags grinning. In the kitchen Sunny saw Dawn dancing around, singing as she baked. 

She was wearing an apron covered in daisies as she held a large mixing bowl against her side stirring with her other hand. He set the bags down and watched her for a few minutes. She was everything to him, sun, happiness and love. 

Dawn hit a particularly high note with perfect clarity, turned around and completely lost it with a squeal of surprise. 

“SUNNY!!” 

Sunny laughed about to say he was sorry for startling her when a glob of frosting flew through the air slapping wetly onto his forehead. Sunny didn't move for a moment before he slowly reached up with his fingers, scooping away the frosting, staring at his girlfriend. She was grinning, trying not to laugh, but it was clear she was losing the battle. “Sorry, you startled me!” 

That was when Sunny threw the glob back at her. She squealed trying to duck, but she wasn't fast enough as it hit her in the shoulder. She yelped flinging another spoonful at him. Sunny ducked and weaved, the frosting for the cookies missed his face, but smeared across his ear. 

He moved further into the kitchen, making Dawn yell as she tried to use her frosting covered spoon to smear icing across his face in defense. Sunny grabbed her around the waist, rubbing his now frosting covered face between her breasts. Dawn giggled, laughing hard. “AAAHHH!!!” 

Soon the two of them were on the kitchen floor, bowl of frosting forgotten. They kissed passionately Sunny moving to lick the frosting from her neck making her giggle happily, especially when he slipped a hand under her t-shirt. That was when there was a loud knock at the door. Dawn and Sunny, both laughing, covered in icing, went to the door. Dawn opened it, still giggling when she saw her sister and Bog. “You two are noisy.” 

Marianne chuckled and then pulled out a can of whipped cream from behind her back, spraying her sister. Dawn squealed as the cream hit her in the face. She wiped her face and looked at her sister in utter shock with Bog standing behind Marianne, chuckling before she leaned in wrapping her arms around her sister and yanked her into the apartment. Marianne laughed. “Ewww!!!” 

Bog followed behind them, rolling his eyes, but grinned. Sunny quirked a brow at Bog, which caused Bog's grin to widen. 

“Didna think I would come unarmed, did ye?” He producing his twos can of whipped cream. “You two donna know how to have a food fight!” 

Then he proceeded to spray the cans at Sunny.


End file.
